


Bright laughter, Little feet, and a Pancake dog

by ScarletWolf213



Series: Life with daddy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Author! Stiles, Bryn is their daughter, Implied Mpreg, Kona the dog, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWolf213/pseuds/ScarletWolf213
Summary: Stiles is home from a long book tour and though he thinks his day starts off badly it turns out his day is sugary sweet.





	Bright laughter, Little feet, and a Pancake dog

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is my first post in forever and a half, I am so sorry! I am going to try and work on my WIPs it has just been really hard. My muse left and I am trying to find my way back to finishing fics and posting more regularly. 
> 
> This is just something short and sweet to help me get back into posting again. I hope you like it! 
> 
> But anyway happy father's day to all of you daddies and fathers out there!

Stiles yawned loudly, groaning as he moved around trying to get comfy again. He has no idea what has woken him up but he very strongly dislikes everything right now. He had gotten home at 2 this morning from his last round of book promotions and he was hunger, sore and tired as fuck. His hands slid over to the other side of the bed expecting to find bed warm skin and work rough hands but instead, he was met with the soft fur of their Golden, Husky mix Kona. He made a disgruntled noise and lifted his head glaring at his mates and husbands empty spot, but all it earned him was a lick to the face which caused a bright peel of little girl giggles to happen. Stiles turned his face into his pillow his agitation and unhappiness melting away at the sound of his baby’s laughter. He lifted his head sitting up as he looked around the room with wide innocent eyes, he found her quickly, hidden by the big bookshelf almost hidden all the way except she keeps peeking out around it. “I thought… well I thought I heard a little girl giggle” he turns to Kona and in the most serious voice he could muster he asks “Well boy, did you here a little girl giggle? I think we have a princess hiding somewhere” He heard giggles again and got up pretending to look for his 6-year-old only to have said six your old jump out and yell “Rawr!” at him before running off. Stiles, of course, took off after the laughing child yelling “I did hear a girl laugh, I did, I did.” 

John smiled as he heard his daughter laugh followed by his husband’s answering one and the sound of his voice, the words weren’t heard but his daughter’s laughter was. This was a perfect morning, Stiles was back, John didn’t have to work for the next two days and their 6-year-old, their little Bryn was off school for a few days as well, so he wanted everything to go perfect. He was trying to get the pancakes finished and plated as he heard the sound of her feet racing down the hall echoed in the house followed by the deep sound of Stiles’s. He turned hands full of plates his mouth opened to say good morning when his eyes widened at the fact that his husband and daughter were racing full speed towards him...in socks...on the tile. He tried to set the plates down in time so he could catch them only to end up being knocked down by them both the plate that had still been in his hands almost moving in slow motion as the pancakes flew through the air. 

Stiles stared in horror as he tried to stop but his feet slipped and he couldn’t get enough traction. His husband looking amazing as always was standing by the table with plates full of food a look of horror much like his own. He watched in what seemed like slow motion as he scrambled to put plates down only for them to all make contact before he could finish. He felt like he hit a brick wall when he fell onto John and the floor at an odd angle trying to not hurt his baby. He looked up though, just in time to watch Kona get covered in buttery pancakes. He let out a slightly hysterical laugh and looked at John with shocked wide eyes, it took a few minutes all three looking at each other before they all burst out laughing as Kona tried to eat and lick up any sign of the breakfast food. And John couldn’t help it.

He looked at Stiles his heart melting at how beautiful his mate was, he knew he fell more in love with his crazy, wonderful boy the older he got. John watched him waiting for Stiles to meet his gaze and when he did he took his loves face in his hands and pulled him into a sweet slow kiss. He felt him kiss back automatically, the kiss morphing into more of a press of their smiles when they heard their daughter yell “Icky!!!! No Kissing!!!” Stiles pulled back and laughed at his daughters grossed out face and then attacked her with kisses as she wiggled and squirmed away. John smiled wider as he got up and started to remake the plate of pancakes letting Stiles get Bryn setup and started in on her food. A few minutes later he walked over with two plates of fresh pancakes and placed one in front of Stiles. He kissed his forehead as he sat and said a soft “Happy Father's Day my love.” Stiles smiled and said a soft “Happy Father's Day” back. He spent the rest of the morning watching his husband and their child, he truly was happy to be home. 

Life was perfect he thought a little later on as he did dishes and listened to John playing with Bryn. He leaned against the counter sighing contentedly one hand resting on his stomach where unbeknownst to his husband lied their second child.


End file.
